Vehicle steering column assemblies often include energy dissipation features for dissipating energy when an axial force is applied to the steering column. Such energy dissipation assemblies typically include multiple components attached to the movable steering column and to the cross-car beam or instrument panel support structure. The energy dissipation component generally includes one or more deformable metal components which are deformed automatically when the steering column is forcibly collapsed.
Such assemblies may be labor-intensive and expensive to assemble as a result of the multiple components involved and the fact that the energy dissipation components associated with the steering column and the instrument panel support structure must be attached after installation of the steering column assembly into the vehicle. This adds difficulty and expense to the steering column assembly operation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a simplified steering column assembly including an energy dissipation structure which does not require additional installation steps for assembly.